


Sleipnir's Visit Day

by jordimeryle



Category: Frostiron - Fandom, Marvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordimeryle/pseuds/jordimeryle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleipnir comes to visit Loki in his punishment.<br/>Loki's punishment is banishment to Midgard to live among the common.<br/>Tony takes him in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleipnir's Visit Day

The sound of sudden rain and pounding thunder woke him from a deep sleep. He groaned and turned from his stomach to his side, catching sight of the sleeping inventor next to him. Thoughts from last night flashed through his mind and he smiled to himself, gently running his long pale fingers through the man’s hair. He brought his hands back and closed his eyes, not wanting to wake up just yet. Sleep came easily back to him, lulling him into a soft dream. Suddenly, his eyes opened with a gasp. How could he have forgotten? Today was the day his little godling came to visit. He swung himself out of the plush bed as carefully as possible, not wanting to wake the sleeping form, for he knew how the nights were for Tony. Sometimes sleep didn’t come until the sun’s first rays of light.  
He dressed quickly, pulling his dark hair into a low ponytail, smiling to himself.  
His son would be here soon, if not already. He loved these visits so much, even if it were only for a few hours this time around. Since his punishment, Thor’s idea for what happened to New York, he was not able to see his little babe as often as he wished.  
Still, it was better than what that oafish old man, Odin, had done to him. He shuddered as he remembered but was quickly taken from that terror when a loud squeal sounded. He gasped and flung the bedroom door open, moving quickly towards the coos.  
And there he was. His little babe with his chubby little arms reaching towards him as Thor held him in his arms. Sleipnir’s face was bright and his dark chocolate eyes drank Loki in. He felt himself smile as he reached for this little man.  
“Someone is happy to see you, Brother.” Thor smiled, handing the godling over.  
“I am quite happy to see him too.” Loki said and kissed his little boy, making the tiny child giggle and pat Loki’s face.


End file.
